User talk:Sheckdiesel13
Hi, I am http://ringer.wikia.com admin. Can you help me there?--PSalf 15:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sheckdiesel13, My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am WIkia's Manager of Entertainment. Thank you for creating the Ringer wiki on our site--it looks great! Wanted to let you know, we are going to merge this with the ringer.wikia.com landing space very soon, so fans of the show can navigate to one place instead of two. We'll keep your design elements in place, since they look quite good, but will also add a bit more content. Please let me know if you have any questions about this--I can be reached on my Talk Page anytime. Thanks again!! A. Bloom 17:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. Webring Dear Sheckdiesel, I'm glad you like the webring and the blog :) I put it live on Hart of Dixie wiki as well so hope you like it! Great job on the wikis, I think Ringer is going to be really popular! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, nice page you got here. I'll be trying to support this project and be a nice/active user on the wikia. User Talk:TCO101 18:36, September 16 2011 Hello :) I just wanted to say thanks for making this wiki because it actually gives me good (and reliable) info on 'Ringer', its future episodes and stuff that I didn't understand from the show :) The site looks awesome! Peace! Live Life! Laugh Lots! Love Forever! 03:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Question: Are the details of an episode supposed to be written like scene by scene? And are they going to be in the 'Plot' section? Thanks! Live Life! Laugh Lots! Love Forever! 02:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Random Stuff I left some stuff on the Template:Episode to fix it up, and when I look back on it, the Episode Guide also has a link to a category that no one uses. I think the colors are a little off-putting and the borders aren't rounded on it like on the Character Template. About the favicon, I think you might want to use the N in the Ringer instead of the entire word, because it's kind of hard to see the entire word squished into the tiny 16 x 16 space, and the N is the more identifiable feature from the show. --Imanie 18:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry if this is a weird question to ask but what are rollback rights? Oh and thanks for making me admin :) "It's not about doing your best anymore..... it's about doing better.." 02:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Oh Okay, thanks! That'll be handy :) "It's not about doing your best anymore..... it's about doing better.." 23:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) More Achievements Hey :) I was just looking at the number of achievements and I found that there wasn't too many. Do you want to add more achievements for people to earn, just for fun? I'm not asking that we have to do it... it was just an idea in my head that I thought would be cool and fun to do :) "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 00:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Do you think I could fix and add some stuff to the and templates? I left changes I could do on their talk pages and all you have to do is lower the protection by a little so I can make the quick changes, then you can fully protect them again. It has been over a month since I left the change ideas last time, and you never got back to me on those ones. -- 17:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yea. It seemed like you got busy after about two weeks :( Post more blogs to keep us updated with you :p Post about what you want the wiki to look like. I told Charm about the stuff, so you can add more pages to that and/or information on how you want things to look. I'm more of a programmer (in that I can do more things with templates), so if you want any certain look or more information added, please ask away, I'll get to it when I have time. :They are also showing repeats now, so you can catch up a lot easier before November 1st and come help the wiki out more often :). And thank you for the new privileges. -- 20:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes i still want to be an admin.... ScissorLuv 23:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooooo soooo much!!!!You're the best!!!! -Scissor_Luv208